Gremany fight for him
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: MA please. what happens when Germany and Italy then they live together but Prussia lives in the basement and want Italy all for himself and will stop at nothing to have him. will Germany fined out can Italy tell him will Germany believe him if her dose.
1. Chapter 1

**I was delted idk why so her are my Fan fics**

**I do not own hetalia **

"Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ugh what is it, Italy?" said the German as he sat across form the Italian.

They had been playing poker and for some unknown reason, Italy was winning.

"I am hungry, Germany."

"Than go get some food, you know where my kitchen is."

"Ok, thank you, Germany." Said the happy Italian as he skipped off to the kitchen. Italy decided on making a sandwich. So he got out some bread, mayo, mustard, ham, and pickles.

He was about to head back to the living room to join Ludwig. Just than, he heard an unmistakeable voice.

"Feliciano, were you off too so fast?" The small Italian looked back only to see a smirking Gilbert behind him.

"Oh hi, Gilbert, I was going back to play some more cards with Ludwig."

"Cards with West, how boring. How about you and me have some real fun hmmm what do you say, Feli?"

"What do you mean?" asked Italy, vary confused by what the albino had said.

"You know what I mean, Feli." Said Gilbert as he moved closer and closer to Italy, backing him into the kitchen counter.

"G-Gilbert, please don't do this," said Italy, turning his face away.

"Do what, Feli?" He said putting his hand on the side of Italy's face focusing him to looks at the older man. He snaked his other hand down to start working on his belt.

"N-no please don't," pleaded the Italian with tears building up in his eyes.

Prussia pulled the Italian into a kiss and held the back of his head so he could not break free.

Just as Prussia got Italy's pants undone Germany walked.

"Italy, are you planning on coming back or ar-."

Germany stopped mid sentence when he saw what his brother was doing to_ his_ Italy.

Germany grabbed Prussia's arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my Italy, bruder?" Germany asked his brother as Italy sank to the floor.

"Oh you're Italy? When did he become yours, you're not even going out. So why can't I have some fun, he is unattached." Said Prussia smirking

"J-Just leave him alone bruder. you hear me!"

"Ja."

"G-Germany, it's ok I am fine," said the Italian, a little scared due to Germany's tone.

"I-Italy, you're shaking." Germany softened his tone and made his way over to comfort the younger man. Italy got scared and moved away.

"Oh, Italy." Germany than turned back to Prussia and gave him a dangerous look. "I swear to gott, Gilbert if you did anything to traumatize him…"

"Relax bruder, he'll be fine. He just needs to clam down."

"Gilbert, go back down to your basement now!" the older man just smirked and walked away.

Ludwig walked over to Italy, picked him up and carried him up stairs. Italy was still very afraid so he wiggled and cried in Germany's arms asking him to please let go and put him down.

Germany felt bad but he could not let the little Italian down, he knew this. He got to their bed and he set the Italian down. Italy was still crying, Ludwig sang him a soft German lullaby while stroking his hair. After a while he clamed down and even stopped shaking.

"Italy, please look at me." When Italy heard that he froze up but when didn't feel a hand forcing him to look he slowly turned his head to look at the German.

"Oh Italy, I am truly sorry for what my brother did to you. I-"

He was cut off by Italy jumping into his arms.

"Germany!" he cried "I was so scared!" Germany hugged Italy.

"It's ok, Italy, now get some pj's and get some sleep ok."

Italy nodded, Germany walked out and Italy pulled on some pj pants and thought the t-shirt he was wearing was good for now. He sat cross legged on the bed and thought what Gilbert had done was unwanted but Italy did he …like it?

Italy shook his head, no he didn't. it was bad and horrible and sexy? Italy looked down and saw he was aroused by thinking about what Germany's brother had done. He blushed and covered it up with his hands even though there was no one there to see.

Did Italy like Prussia? No. He was in love with Germany; it was just something new so it was arousing for him. Maybe he'll ask Germany to try something like that and thinking about that got him even harder but he was really sleepily. So he did what Germany had said and went to sleep. As he drifted off, he didn't even hear a sneaky albino boy come into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy felt something crawling on top of him. The sleepily Italian opened his eyes expiating to see beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. But when he saw deep crimson ones, he froze up.

"P-Prussia, what are you…Why are you?" The little Italian tried hard to form a full sentence but he just couldn't.

"What wrong Italy, you liked what I did last time, didn't you?" Said Prussia as he pinned Italy's hand above him with one of his easily.

"No… no I did not. I don't like you that way!" Italy yelled.

Prussia hand came down hard across Italy's face. Tears began to flow.

"You …you hit me."

"Yah I did…Wait you mean, West never hits you like that?"

"N-no, Germany would never hit me! He- he lo-" Italy was cut off by the white haired man crushing his lips on to Italy's.

He didn't want Feli to think properly. "What, you think West loves you, ha. If he loves you don't you think you two would have been going out by now?"

Prussia knew he was hurting Italy by telling him all these lies but he didn't care, he wanted Italy all to him self.

"You're lying." Squeaked out Italy.

Prussia could hear Germany's foot steps come up the stairs. Shit. He thought to him self.

Germany must have heard Italy yelling.

A grin spread across his face.

"I am not lying and I'll prove it to you." Said the now smirking albino boy. Than kissed the Italian forcing his tongue into Italy's mouth. When the door opened, only then did he break away.

"PRUSSIA!"

"Hello …bruder." Said the white haired boy.

"I told you to stay away from Italy!" yelled the German to his brother.

"And I will when you give me what I want."

Of course he wants something he's Gilbert. Germany thought. If I give him want he wants he'll leave Italy alone.

"Fine, what ever you want." Said Germany as Prussia got off the bed and walked over to Germany. He got vary close to Germany and whispered in his ear. "What I want is a kiss from you in front of Italy. Oh and one more thing, don't break the kiss before I do."

All Germany could do was nod.

"Good boy, West" said the man with the crimson eyes like blood and hate.

Prussia lips moved closer and closer to Germany's, Italy could only watch on in horror as Prussia's lips claimed Germany's. No, don't let him take you, Germany, thought Italy.

Germany's eyes closed and his brother captured his lips. Germany's hands balled into fists, though Italy did not see this.

Germany hated this. He wished he was kissing Italy right now, not Prussia. Not his smart ass sly brother.

Italy began to cry again. Why, Germany, why? Italy thought.

Finally, Italy could not take it anymore. He took off crying. Germany's heart cracked, Prussia finally moved back a bit and Germany pushed him aside and ran after Italy.

Prussia's back had hit the wall rather hard but he didn't care, he had got what he had wanted.

"Have fun, West. Kesesesese."

Prussia laughed to him self. Italy would be his soon.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, please keep telling me how much you like or dislike my story. I will try to update at least once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany ran after Italy and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Italy."

"Don't touch me!" yelled Italy.

Germany's heart was breaking. He ignored what Italy had said and pulled him close to his chest.

"Let me go. I hate you, I hate you! How could you do this to me!" Italy cried over and over aging while hitting Germany's chest. Ludwig just held him close and pet his head saying things like. "It's ok, I am here, he can't ever hurt you again. I won't leave your side, its ok," over and over until Italy stop crying. Germany sat him down on the couch and got him a cold glass of water.

"Here, drink this. After all that crying you'll be dehydrated." Italy took the drink.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Look, Italy I only kissed Gil so he would finally leave you alone. He will now. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Italy looked up at Ludwig.

"Do you ….like me?" he asked.

"What? Of course I like you, you were my first friend."

"No, I don't mean like that."

"Feli, you know I love you. "

"Really?"

"Yes Feli, why would I not. I wanted to kill Gilbert when I saw him on you like that. To kill my own brother, Feli."

Germany moved closer to the little frail Italian. Italy moved away.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"I need some time to think, Germany, please just give me a bit of time."

Germany's face grew sad. He could feel his heart begin to shatter.

He loved the little Italian more than anything. He began to walk away.

"Germany… I do love you…. I think I just need a day to relax, you know?"

Germany smiled

"Ok, Italy."

I know Germany loves me but that kiss, why would he not pull away? Italy thought.

Oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow and it will be a good reason and I can get back with my life. And Prussia will leave me alone.

"Well, Italy how did you like the show?" Said the white haired man, walking down the stairs.

"S-Show, what are you talking about, Prussia?"

"Why the kiss of course."

"You lied, Ludwig dose love me, he told me so!"

"Kesesesesese if he loved you then why didn't he beak the kiss sooner? Don't you think he would have pushed me away sooner?"

"I-"I don't know ….I g-guess but….. I am n-not sure but he… I…."

Italy didn't know what to think, was Germany lying or was his brother.

Feli's eyes began to water again.

"Oh come now, Italy don't stain that pretty face of yours with tears." Said Prussia while he smirked. He walked over to the quivering Italian and looked him in the eyes with a soft expansion. Italy had never seen this before.

Prussia pressed his lips to Italy's. Italy didn't know weather to stop it or not.

Just than Prussia forced his tongue into Italy's mouth again but this time Italy bit it hard. Prussia pulled away.

"Why you little." Prussia grabbed Italy by the hand and dragged him down to his basement. He put him in cuffs that were attached to the wall and walk over to his cupboard. He grabbed some thing out of a big black bag.

"What are you doing?" Italy asked.

"Giving you what bad boy's get."

"What do you mean?" Asked the scared Italian.

"I am going to punish you for biting my tongue."

Than Italy felt a sharp pain across his back.

"Ahhh!" Italy cried in pain.

"I am going to whip you to teach you a lesson. Scream all you want, I had the walls sound proofed."

Another lashed landed on the little Italians back. He cried and screamed from the pain. After Prussia had given him about 10 lashes, he put the whip away.

"Germany….Germany…..Germany." whimpered Italy.

"Oh yah, and about West, if you tell him what happened, he won't believe you. He doesn't even love you remember? But Italy, if you were to pick me I would love you, what do you say?"

"No, I don't love you, I love Germany."

Prussia lifted up the back of Italy's shirt and dug his nails into one of the marks the whip had made.

"Fine, stay with someone who dose not give a shit about you."

With that Prussia unlock Italy. Italy ran up stairs.

"Remember don't tell, West."

Time to call up Spain thought Prussia.

**I really hope you guys like it, please tell me what you want more of in my Fan Fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Prussia was walking over to Spain's place he could not figure out how Spain had the other Italy brother as a bitch. I must know how so I can make Italy mine. Kesesese, West has looked down on me for the last time. My bruder will see me for the great nation I am!

Prussia knocked on Spain's door.

"Who is it?" called Spain.

"Hey Spain, it's Gilbert. I need to talk to you."

"Dose it need to be now?"

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, give me a minute." Sighed Spain, from inside Prussia could hear.

"B-but Spain, you said today was just for me and you."

"I am truly sorry love."

About a minute later Spain opened the door.

"Come on in Prussia, I'll put on some tea or some thing. Make you self at home."

Prussia sat down.

"Here, have some tea." Spain pored a cup for Prussia. "Now friend, what would you like to talk about?"

"I need to know how you have complete control over Romano?"

"What do you mean?" Spain raised an eyebrow.

Just than Romano came down the stairs. In nothing more than a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"Antonio, won't you please come back to b-"

He stopped when he saw the Prussian.

"What the hell is that stupid potato bastard's brother doing here!" yelled Romano.

"Romano! Don't talk to our guest that way." Spain scolded him.

The Italian looked down at his feet.

"I-I'm sorry….. I didn't…. mean that."he said reluctantly.

Prussia looked at him in amazement. He could not believe that he had apologized.

The Italian looked over to Spain.

"Please don't punish me!"

"Do not worry; I know you did not mean it. Now go back up stairs, I will be up in a minute and we will finish what we stared."

Romano went back up stairs.

"That…. how did you do that?"

"I have learned that I just need to be firm with him. It helps that he loves me."

"So you punish him if he misbehaves?"

"Well yes. But the love it the key."

"Thanks Spain, that's all I needed."

"Won't you even drink your tea? Oh darn he's gone, oh well. Romano, my love I am coming in one way would you like to make it two!"

Kesesesese I found out how to make Italy mine once and for all. Prussia thought. Now he just had to pick up a few things at the store than head home to prepare.

**BACK AT GERMANYS PLACE**

Italy was in bed, he could not sleep now. At lest not without Germany next to him.

He heard an knock on the bedroom door.

"Y-Yes?" Italy answered.

"It's just me, Italy." Answered Germany.

"Oh, come in."

"Italy, I was just wondering can I c-cud-cuddle with you?" Germany blushed.

Italy nodded. Germany snuggled up next to his Italian lover. His hand went under Italy's shirt, then moved up Italy's side and moved to his back to careerist his back, and then he felt the welts on Italy's back.

"Italy, what happened to you?"

"Oh, it was pasta that ummm…exploded on me, it's ok. It's just a few burns. I need to take a shower."

"Ok. Hey, Italy, will you be ok alone, I need to go out for a few hours?"

"Yes, I'll be just fine."

Italy said and stepped in to the shower. He turned on the water and felt the warmth cascade over his body. He winced as the water hit his poor back. He heard the door close.

Only about five minutes later he heard the door again, it could not be Germany. So that it had to be. Oh god, please don't let it be him, thought Italy. Then came his voice, the voice he never wanted to here again.

"Oh Italy, I have something to show you."

**Please keep** **reviewing my story. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you want more of. There will be rape in the next chapter fair warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Italy heard Prussia's voice he turned off the shower, threw on some PJs, and leaped in to bed. Maybe Prussia would think he was asleep and leave him alone.

He could hear his tormenter climb the stairs. No no no. thought Italy. Prussia got closer and closer, walking down the hallway. No go away please stop no! Italy shut his eyes tightly.

Prussia opened the door to Italy and Germany's shared room.

"Oh come on Italy, the fun hasn't even started yet." Said the smirking boy as he picked up Italy and carried him down to the basement. He put him down on the bed and locked the door. Italy was so scared that he didn't know what to do. What was Prussia going to so to him, and why?

"Now Italy we're going to play a game. It's called the do everything the awesome me says game. Now here are the rules. Every time you don't do as I say I will punish you, got that? Now strip!"

Italy was so filled with fear that he couldn't move, and Prussia let out a little sigh.

"Fine, have it your way."

Prussia flipped Italy over and tied his hands to the top of the bed. He made fast work of Italy pants and underwear, also discarding his own in the process.

"Now I was going to use lube, but because you're not doing as you're told I'm going to take you dry." Prussia said with a smirk.

Looking at Italy like this got him so hard. He came up behind Italy and placed himself at the Italian's hole, and grabbed his hips and rammed into him hard.

Italy cried out in pain.

"Ahhhhh….p-please no….d-don't do t-this to meeee." Sobbed Italy.

"Dang Italy you're fucking tight did you and West even do it yet." Prussia teased.

Poor Italy was in so much pain; all he could do was sob, but of course he and Germany had already had sex. They shard a room and a bed for that matter it was rare that Italy was made to sleep on the couch. He hated what was happening to him. It was nothing like when him and Germany made love. With Germany it was soft loving and never forceful unless they were roll playing and even then he would never force him to do anything. Oh how he wanted to be with Germany right now.

Prussia was still slamming into him not caring how painful it was for Italy.

After a bit he slowed down and stopped. I-is it done it is over. Thought Italy.

Prussia grabbed around and found Italy's cock.

"Wow Feli you're hard you must really like it rough."

The Italian gasped realizing he really was hard.

Oh no why am I …dame it you stupid stupid stupid Italian. Italy thought to him self.

"P-Pleas Prussia stop this. It's Ahhh!" Italy yelped as Prussia slapped his ass.

"My name is Gilbert. Got that?"

"Y-Yes Pru….I-I mean Gilbert."

"That's better."

Prussia pulled out of Italy and went over to his closet and pulled out a egg

Shaped thing with a remount. He slipped the thing the looked like a egg into the Italians torn and sore ass. And pressed a button. Italy felt a small vibration in his anise.

"Mhhn nnuuuh G-Gilbert what did you nuuuuha put in me ohhh."

"Oh you like that kesesesese well it gets better."

The Prussian flipped Italy over and looked in to Italy's eyes with a deep hunger. Than he moved down and teased the tip of his cock with this tongue by running it along the slit.

Prussia moved away a soon as Italy bucked his hip's trying to get some sort of release.

"Now Italy be a good boy." Prussia took the head of Italians cock in to his mouth. He gently began to suck wile his hand rubbed the shaft. Italy moaned loudly.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh m-more Gilbert. Mmmhhhhaa please don't stop ahhhhh."

"You like that don't you." The Prussian said as he

Stopped. Italy whimpered.

"You're such a slut Feli you want it bad. Beg me to suck you off. If you're good I may just do it."

Italy felt disgusting. I'm such a whore why am I enjoying this. Thought Italy

"Come on Feli beg your master to suck you off."

"N-No…I will not beg for anything….there is nothing you can give me that Ludwig can't do ten times better"

"You whore!" The albino slapped the poor Italian's face. Italy cried out in pain.

"What makes you think he wants a whoresish slut like you your nothing to him."

Prussia turned to vibrater up, " Now beg Feli beg"

"Ahhhh n-no neeeeever nuuuuh."

"Fine." Prussia trued off the egg. "Let's take this to the bathroom" he said as he pulled the egg from Feliciano ass.

Prussia unlocked Italy's hands and picked up the panting Italian and carried him up to the bathroom shower. He turned on the warm water and placed the naked Italian in the shower. Italy relaxed a bit as he was enjoying the warm water washing over his body. He gingerly tired to get up but he could only get onto to his hands and knees. The Prussian toke off his shirt and stepped into the shower as well.

"Well Feli looks like you know what I want already." Snickered Prussia.

Italy looked up at his tormenter tears began to fall. He knew there was point in fighting anymore. He toke the head of Prussia's large member in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh whoa Italy slow down there cowboy. Now I want you stop sucking and start bobbing."

Italy tried to take all of Prussia but he could only get a little more than half in before gagging.

"Oh come on Italy you can do better than that."

Prussia toke a hand full of Italy's hair and made it take it all Italy gagged for 15 long seconds. until Prussia let him go.

"I don't think I said stop."

Italy rubbed and sucked till Prussia came in Italy's mouth.

Italy spilled a little.

"You naughty slut Feli spilling my cum like that you should be punished."

Prussia helped Italy to his feet and pushed him up against the wall and was about to fuck him again than the front door opened. Prussia wet his hair.

"Too bad Feli it was just getting good. Next time will be more fun. Wash up."

The albino threw his shirt in the laundry basket and put a towel around his waist and headed down stairs.

"Huh Prussia were you just in the shower?"

"Ja I was I took one before Italy and now he is taking his."

"I hope you left him some hot water."

"Ja I not that mean." Laughed the Prussian.

About 20 mins later Italy got out of the shower he had scrubbed so hard that some spots on his arms and legs were red. He felt awful.

Prussia continued to rape and abuse Italy for 3 weeks. With Germany going to work all the time Prussia had 5 days week to have his was with the Italian.

Prussia and Germany both whet out one day as soon as they were out the door Italy bolted to the phone and dialled a number.

Ring….ring…ring "If this is the potato bastered than-"

"Ro-Romano"

"Feli!"

"I need your help brother I am so scared."


	6. Chapter 6

"Feli what's wrong, what did that German bastard do to you? Did he trick you into doing something? Luring you in with that blond hair and those blue eyes."

"No it not Ludwig it's…. Pr-Prussia he has been raping and abusing me almost five days a week without Ludwig knowing and I'm too sacred to tell him."

"That bastard, how could he do that to my little brother?"

Feli was sobbing on the other end.

"Feli, I'll be over right after I finish some stuff up no one dose that to my little brother."

"S-see you la-later," Italy said still crying a little.

Italy made him self lunch and watched some T.V., around 3 PM he heard the door open and shuttered at the thought of who it could be. Then he heard the voice he loved above all.

"Italy are you here?"

Italy ran to the door "Germany!" Italy jumped into Germany's arms.

"Wow, Italy, did you miss me that much." Joked the German as he looked down at his Italian lover.

"Why are you back already?" asked Italy letting go of Germany.

"I am not here for long just came back to get something."

"Oh…" Italy's smile fell.

"Italy would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow, just you and me. Promise."

"Really!" Italy could not have been happier.

"Ja, really, just you and me. Come to think of it I don't have to leave right away I could stay a little longer." Said the German as he smiled down at his Italian lover. "Come."

He took Italy's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom and began to undress him. Luckily Italy had most of the marks Prussia had giving him covered up with make up, why he had who knows it's Italy.

"G-Germany I mmmhh," Italy moaned as Germany kissed up and down his neck. After taking care of his own shirt he began working on the buttons on Italy's shirt.

"N-No, Germany, please not now."

Germany finished with Italy's shirt and made quick work of his lover's pants.

"Why?" Germany asked into Italy's neck.

"I-I don't w-w nannnaaaaa." Moaned Italy

Germany took one of Italy's wrists and held it above his head while his other hand was trapped in between the tall German and the small Italian.

Italy was trying to get free and ever time he would move his hand would rub against Germany's cock, getting him very hard.

Germany took his other hand and began to rub Italy's cock.

"Ahhh n-no, Ludwig, please s-stop."

Germany continued getting Italy very hard.

"Italy, don't you like this?"

"I-I do but ahhh."

Italy was moaning so much Germany couldn't make out a word he was saying. He did like it but it made him think of what Prussia makes him do. Finally, Italy push away from Germany as hard as he could.

"S-stop it!"

Germany let go and had to take a step back. Italy fell to the floor naked and shaking, almost in tears.

Germany was in shock, how could he do this to his Italian lover?

"Italy, I-Iam sorry I didn't know you-"

He was cut off by Italy.

"Shut up! Your just like your brother you- you Nazi!"

Italy clamped his hands over his mouth.

Germany was taking back by what Italy has said. Italy slowly removed his shaky hands from his mouth.

"G-Germany, I'm s-sorry I-I…I didn't, I am sorry I-" sobbed Italy.

"It's ok, Italy, I know you didn't mean it. We will go out tomorrow, have a nice dinner and forget all about it, ja?"

Italy nodded. Germany snuggled Italy for a minute then kissed him and was back off to work. No sooner than Italy pulled on his cloths did Prussia burst into his room.

"Hey there, Feli, time for some fun!"

"Gilbert!"

"I was in the closet outside; I heard what you said to West."

Italy gasped. No he, he couldn't know."

"Calling him a Nazi, how could you that? That must have cut him real deep."

"I didn't mean to, it was a-"

"Oh please, he's dieing on the inside Feli. You know he loves you."

"But you told me he didn't."

"Yah I lied," smirked Prussia.

Prussia pulled Italy down to his basement. Prussia had got Feli in his boxers and his own shirt off.

"Feli, I am here!"

"Romano?" whispered Feli.

Prussia turned to Feli and almost yelled, "What the hell is your brother doing here?"

Prussia eyes grew dangerous.

Romano ran down to the basement when he heard Prussia yell. He opened the door, Prussia turned to him with the dangerous look still in his eyes. Romano flitch but that didn't stop him from yelling at the Prussian.

"What do you think you're doing to my brother raping him almost everyday, he is my little brother you asshole!"

"So what are going to do?"

Romano ran at him to punch him but Prussia stopped his hand and kneaded him in the stomach and punched him in the face, Romano fell to the floor.

"Oh just give up, Romano, you can't beat me."

"N-No I will not, he *cough* he is my little brother!"

Romano tried to stand up but Prussia delivered a punch to his stomach making him fall again.

Prussia was now kicking poor Romano on the ground over and over.

"No, stop please!" yelled Italy.

"Don't hurt my brother, I'll do anything!"

"Anything, Feli?"

Italy looked at his beat up brother and hung his head with a sigh.

"Anything you want."

Prussia tossed a leash and collar at Feli.

"Say hello to you new master my pet," smirked the Prussian. "Now go help your brother take care of his wounds and than later tonight you and I will play, ok my pet."

"Yes…master," Feli almost sobbed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Italypulled his cloths back on and helped his brother to the up stairs bathroom.

"What were you thinking, fratello?"

"I was thinking no ass hole can do that to my little brother. Plus I am the only one allowed to hit you."

"Umm thank you ...I think."

"I should tell the tomato bastared about this, he would kill that fucker."

"No Romano, please don't tell anyone. I am too ashamed and what if Prussia fine out before they do some about it? Please brother, please don't tell please."

"But Feli, look at your self, look at what he is doing to you. You told me you loved Germany and he loves you too, right? Well do you think he would want you to keep it in?"

"But what if he doesn't believe me?"

"Feli, he loves you, which should be reason enough to believe you right?"

"Ok I'll tell him but only after my dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you can last that long?"

"I'll be fine just don't tell anyone ok."

Romano gave Feliciano an unsatisfied look.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if he hits you so hard you forget how to make pasta."

Feliciano smiled at his brother and hugged him.

"Thank you, fratello!"

"AH get off me!"

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No you're just annoying."

"Heheheh sorry."

Italy heard the front door open.

"Germany's home!"

"Oh joy well I'll head home now."

Italy saw his brother to the door.

"Italy, what happened to you brother?"

"Huh, oh he fell."

"Fell?"

"He fell down the stairs but he's ok as you saw." Italy put on a fake smile.

"So Italy, tomorrow I will be going out but I'll be back by 3 pm."

Italy smiled at the German.

"Whose night is it to cook?"

"Gilbert's but I can do it."

"Please do. I can not eat anymore cinnamon toast with mayonnaise and for a drink he put out hot cool aid."

Italy giggled "What pasta would you like for dinner?"

"Well I would love some more of that seafood linguine you made the other night, it was so good." Said the blonde and he wrapped his arms around the small brunet man.

Italy blush than remembered what he has said earlier that day.

"Umm Ludwig, I still feel bad about what I said to you."

Italy eyes watered as he look up at Ludwig.

"It's ok Italy; I know you didn't mean a word of it." Said Ludwig with Feli still wrapped in his arms. Feli hug Ludwig tightly.

"Ti amour." Germany attempted Italian.

Italy laughed.

"That was more French than Italian love."

Germany blushed.

"You tried and I love the gesture, thank you." The smaller man stood on his tip toes to kiss his beautiful German. Ludwig kissed back and Italy felt Germany's tongue at his lips asking for entrants. Italy hesitated for a moment then allowed the German invade his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, of course Germany won. Italy put his arms around Germany's neck than jumped up and hooked his legs around the German's waist.

"Italy, what about dinner?"

"I can wait, can't you?"

Germany answered by taking Italy up stairs. He gently placed Italy on the bed.

He began to kiss down Italy's neck but then stopped and looked at Italy whose breathing was uneven.

"W-What wrong Ludwig, why did you stop?"

"Well last time you freaked out and…" Germany trailed off.

"I was just having a off day I am fine now," Italy said pulling the blond into another kiss.

"Gute."

Italy tilted his back and moaned softly as the blond kissed down his chest while unbuttoning the Italian's shirt. Once he finished with the younger mans shirt he went to work on his pants, undoing the zipper with his teeth, making it all too slow for Italy's liking.

"Ludwig, s-stop teasing me, it's mean."

"But I am having fun."

"Ludwig, please it's not fair."

Germany let out a small laugh.

"Ok."

The German brought his lips back to the Italian's than got off the bed just to discard his own clothes. Germany was left in the red boxers Italy had give him last year.

Italy had kick off his pants when the German got back on to the bed a resumed hi place on top of Italy kissing the young Italian's neck wile one hand slowly slide down his chest down to his torso and gently tracing circles around his hips before slipping into his boxers to fondle and tease Italy cock.

"Ahhh Germany m-more please." Beg Italy moaning in pleasure.

Germany lightly bit his neck. A flash of Prussia biting in to Italy hard in the same place crossed his mined Italy winced and pulled away.

"Italy what's wrong." Germany had nothing but concern on his face for the poor little Italian.

Oh how Italy wanted to tell him everything right than and there but not only was it not the right time but he was still scared that Ludwig would not believe him.

"It's nothing I fine I should go make dinner now."

"If it's nothing than why don't we keep going?"

"Because I am really getting hungry and if I don't start cooking soon Prussia will get out the cinnamon and mayonnaise."

Germany clearly did not like that answer but he wasn't going to push it anymore.

"Ok let's get down stairs before my bruder makes something blow up in my kitchen.

Just as they fished getting dressed they heard pots and pans clash.

"oh no please no." they both said together."

They got downstairs as fast as they could but it as too late. Gilbert had made what looked like badly made sushi and …Ice cream.

"hey West, Italy I made sushi and Ice cream looks good don't it?"

Italy and Germany sighed.

"Ill get the pizza number." Said Germany heading off on way.

"And Ill get the phone." Said Italy heading off the other way."

"Awe come on guys I took the bones out this time."

"….."

"you guys are not awesome."

**Hey guys sorry for ending it here this time not as ciffly but omg my next chapter you will love I just know it plz tell if you like it and what you want more of ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so for the Italy abuse in the chapter you can blame my Prussia we were sitting in the TV room and talk and he was holding a crop whip. My cat meowed wanting to got out side and he said not you not going out side and that's all my mined need to come up with this hope you all like it ;)

"Germany?"

"Yes Italy what is it?" asked Ludwig as they finished off the pizza.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight I want to think so something special to do for you tomorrow."

"Are you sure Italy?"

"Yes I'll be up all night and I don't want to keep you up."

"Ok than I going to head off to bed good night." He said as he kissed Italy.

"Night night."

Oh how I want to tell Germany everything but I_'_ll wait till after are dinner tomorrow as soon as we get home. I will tell him everything than.

And with that the young Italian tried to drift off to sleep.

Italy didn't get to sleep till about 4 in the morning he was kept up by horrible

Nightmares about Germany not believing him.

Germany left early that morning.

Around noon as always Prussia woke up. And knowing his brother was out he got up Italy was up and trying on cloths seeing what looked best on him he had pick out a long sleeved black button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone and dark blue jeans. He put on the iron cross Germany had given him to show he how much he truly loved Italy.

Prussia was peeking in Italy door his eyes fell on the iron cross round the brunette's neck. He remembered a time when his brother had got in a fight and Ludwig had said out of anger the he was not fit to were the iron cross. Of course later that day they had made up but seeing Italy of all people wearing it made Prussia's blood boil. Some one like Italy has no right to were it he thought.

He waited till Italy was not paying attention witch was not a long it than put blind fold over his eyes.

"Vee!"

"Time to have fun my pet." Prussia said in Italy's ear.

As soon as he had lead Italy down to the basement and took off the blind fold

The small Italian froze when he saw Gilbert's eyes. He was pissed he pushed Feliciano down on the bed and got on top of him. He look and the iron cross and than lock his eyes with Italy's.

"What make you think someone like you will ever have the right to were the iron cross." He took holed of is and gave a hard tug make the chain break. He set it on his night stand

"I'll be keeping hold of this from now on."

"N-no Gilbert please Ludwig gave that to me last year. It's the most imported thing I own."

"Cry me a river Italy cuz I really don't care."

The albino was about to put the collar on Italy when Feliciano fought back. He pushed the Prussian boy off him and went for the one thing that could make him smile when Ludwig was not around. But Prussia caught him by the arm and threw him back on the bed. "You are one dumb ass Italian aren't you? I could easily beat you and you know it."

"Why me out of everyone you could have had why did you pick me is just because I week and you know I can't fight my way out of anything!"

"I don't have to explain my self to you. Now be a good boy and stay."

Tears welled up in Italy's eyes but did as he was told. Prussia put the collar on Italy and attached a chain leash to it.

"Now take off every thing well….you can keep you keep your boxers on for now."

As soon as Italia had done so he felt hard tug on the leash make him fall to the ground.

He turned to see Prussia naked in a chair.

"now come and suck you master off if you good I let you leave after."

"yes…."

"What was that!"

"I-I mean yes master."

"Good now come and make your master happy."

Italy crawled over to his so call 'master' and took the head of Prussia's cock in his mouth and sucked gently on it for a moment than began to bob he head.

"Take my hole cock and suck or else."

Italy tried to take it all with out Gagging but it was not easy

"Suck hared!"

He began to suck best he could and using his tongue more.

"Ahhh that's better mmmm keep it up."

Turns out the Italian knew how to use his tongue. So soon Prussia hot seed shot into Italy's mouth. The young man gagged and spat out.

"Did I tell you, you could spit it out?" asked the older man as he put on a pair of sweats

"N-No master."

"Come over hear." Prussia said as he gave a harsh tug on the leash."

"Vee but you said you would let me go."

"I said if you were good but you were a bad dog wasting my seed like that."

He pulled he over to the bed.

"You lied to me."

"Stop your winning its giving me a head ach."

He lightly hit him with the crop on his left shoulder were he had already left a bruise for biting there a bit too much.

"Ahhh T-That hurts."

"Yah it should. Now off this you boxers."

"But why?"

"Just do it!"

The Italian whimpered but obeyed.

"Now cuz your good with the sucking Ill go easy on you."

Prussia began spanking him with the crop.

With each swat came a small "ow" for the poor Italian

With in minutes he was crying like a little boy that had tripped and fallen.

"Please please stop." Italy sobbed

The Prussian finely stopped. Just than the he heard the front door opened.

"Bruder have you seen Italy is he home?" called Ludwig from upstairs.

"No I think he went out for a bit he should be back soon."

Germany headed upstairs . Prussia took off the collar and threw Italy cloths at him "

get dressed then go out the back door" said as he lay on the bed than closed his eyes at soon as Italy had his cloths on he dashed out the door but not before taking back his iron cross. He pick a few rose from the garden and ran in the font door an right to the bath room to cover up the old and new marks.

_I hope you like it plz coment the more coment the faster I post ;) and keep tell me what you want to see more of_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you Germany X Italy fans will love this chapter lots of fluff!**

After making sure all of the marks were covered up he took a deep breath and the cross in his pocket felt like it weighted a ton. He took the rose in his right hand and took one last look in the mirror and headed upstairs.

When he got to there door he knocked like a gentleman. Of course the beautiful blond answered the door in dark blue jeans a light blue dress shirt and a purple tie.

The blushing Italian handed him the rose wile looking away all cute like.

The German blushed and gladly took the roses and put then in a vase with some water.

"Are you ready for the most romantic dinner ever?"

"Yes let's go."

While in the car Germany look a little uncomfortable like he wanted to say something.

"Germany what wrong you look like you have something you need to say?"

"Oh uhhh… I was wondering why your not wearing the cross I gave you last year."

Italy pull it out of his pocket. "Germany I am so sorry." Poor Italy began to sniffle, he felt so bad. "I-I don't know how but t-the chain it broke." Said Feliciano in tear by this point.

Germany pulled in to the parking lot. He undid his buckle and Italy's.

"Italy look at me."

The small Italian slowly lifted his head from his hands to look at Ludwig afraid to look sure he was going to see Ludwig madder than ever he might even hit him. But when he looked up at the German he saw love.

"Y-You're not mad and you're not going to hit me?"

Germany's eyes became vary sad. "Oh no did I say something wrong. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Feli clam down" Germany said "I am only sad cuz you thought I would hit you. Feli why would I ever do that? Now hear let me see it just the chain right?"

"Yes"

"Well Feli just because the chain is broken dose not mean my love for you is. It's just the chain we can get a new one."

"Oh Dotisu!" Italy jumped into the blond mans arms Germany hugged him tightly and unknowly pushed on a bruise that Prussia room had of course given him."

"Ouch!" Italy jumped.

"Italy are you-"

"I am fine I feel off the couch this morning so don't worry I am fine." He gave Germany his cute smile.

Germany smiled back.

"Let go eat if I think you'll like this place." He said as the got out of the car.

Italy looked at the name of the restaurant BELLA (NA** I hope you all know that means beautiful in Italian)**

"Oh Germany I have been here since I was very little. How did you know?"

"I talk to you brother….after he stopped yelling at me."

"What was he yelling at you about?"

"Oh nothing just something about me being blinded not seeing what my brothers doing."

"Oh so you dint really listen right?"

"No why would I, I was mostly trying not to get hit by flying objects." The German laughed. Feli giggled.

"That sounds like my fratello."

They both went inside and got sets.

"What do you want to eat Feli?"

"Have been here in for ever but everything sounds so good."

"How about we get two orders of spaghetti one plate sound good."

The Italian smiled and nodded. Along came the biggest plate of pasta either of them had ever seen.

Few times they had both picked up the same noodle but one of them always bit it before there lips met. Both of them blushing madly by this point. And with the last bite finely they got the same noodle and finely kissed thanks to it. They both laugh

"You ready to go home."

"Yes."

They had a wonderful time talking on the car ride home and when they got back Italy looked up at his beautiful German lover and took a deep breath.

"Germany I have to talk to you…It's about your brother Gilbert."

The man eyes winded what did his brother do now?

**I hope you all liked it not my best work but still ok right?**

**PLZ tell me what you think will Italy finely tell Germany will Germany belive him *gasp* what will happen. Remember the more comets the faster I post and I working on another fan I fic I hope you'll like it will be called is he my beautiful nurse**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finely Feli will tell him what will happen now!**

"Gilbert he has been raping me and abusing me almost everyday!" Feli went on and on him about everything Prussia had done to him. The poor Italian was sobbing by the end.

"Oh Italy I so sorry." How could I have been so blind?

Ludwig held Feli close to him.

"I promise you Feli my ….bruder will not get away with this!"

Got out of the shower

"Your not going to hurt him are you?"

"Your worried about what I am going to do to him after what he did all that to you. Are you crazy!"

Italy flinched at the Germans tone.

Germany softened his tone.

"I'm sorry Italy I dint mean to shout at you."

He hugged the Italian tightly again.

"Germany please don't hurt Prussia I know what he did was wrong but he is still your brother."

Italy pleaded.

"I'll try I going talk to him tomorrow and I wont let you out of my

Sight till than."

"Ok I am going to have a shower and than head to bed."

"Ok Ill be up in a few.

"K.

Germany when to the kitchen to get some beer and try to clam down. After about 2 beers and a wile in the cool night air. He went back upstairs .Italy had just got out of the shower and did not bother putting on cover up seen as Germany knew now.

But when he saw Germanys face he wish he had.

"Italy I knew it was bad but I didn't think he could have done this to you."

There was no doubt in Germanys mine he was going to kill his brother tomorrow

But at this moment all he wanted to do was hole his Italy.

He cuddled Italy in bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning he unwrapped his arms and got dressed and headed down stairs to get some coffee then Deal with his brother.

"Good morning bruder."

There was Prussia standing there with a big smile on his face this made Germany blood boil fuck the coffee. He walked over to Prussia and delivered a hard punch to his face.

Prussia landed on his ass. "Ow what the hell was that for."

"You fucker I told you not to touch him and this it was you do!" yell the German in anger.

Fuck Italy told him well I can fix this.

"What are you talking about I have been near Italy in weeks."

"Liar! You have been raping and abuse him for months and even today before we went out!"

"Why would I lie I give you word as your bruder I did not lay a hand on him."

"But all those marks on him."

"He might have put them there him self he hates me and wants me out."

"Why….. oh Bruder I am so sorry."

"Its ok West just a bump."

"I need to go lay down." Really he just wanted to talk to Italy and find out why

He lied.

"K West." The Italian brat was going to pay for telling him fuck that was too close.

Italy was still asleep. Germany walked over and gently woke him up.

"Italy."

"Vee~ Germany?"

"I need to talk to you Italy. Did you lie?"

"What no! Why don't you believe me?"

"No I mean yes I well Prussia is gave me his word as my bruder that he didn't do anything."

"But he did all this to me do you think I could do this to myself?"

"I'm sorry Italy but I have to believe that you're lying."

"But I-I not please Ludwig you have to believe me!"

"Stop lying Italy I know my bruder when he give me his word."

"Why are you taking his side just because you share blood?"

"Enough! Italy stops this silly game!"

"What's silly about rape and abuse?"

Germany had had enough he slapped Italy across the face.

"Ahhh" yelped Italy he held the place that Germany had hit with his hand looked up at him with watery eyes. "You said you would never hit me."

"Well when you keep lying it hard to keep my cool." He sighed "I am sorry I hit you it was wrong of me but maybe when you have had time to think about this you'll understand." He said coldly and walked out he wanted to hug Italy and told him he was so sorry for hitting him he didn't mean to but he had to learn not to lie like this.

In side Italy cried and whimpered "but I did not lie." He grabbed to phone and called the one preson he knew could help.

Ring …..ring "Hello."

"Japan I need you help." Italy told him every thing and was sobbing

"Ok Italy I help I set up cameras in Prussia's room and he won't even know and I will show Germany after.

"Thank you japan."

"Just try and hold on till than."

"ok bye"

"Bai bai"

Back down stair Germnay was almost in tears Prussia rushed over.

"Ludwig what's wrong."

"I-I hit him I can't believe I hit him all cuz I got mad cuz he would not stop lying fuck."

Prussia held his brother he felt bad for lying but he couldn't tell him the truth not now.

"It will be ok bruder everthing will work out I promise."

"I love him so much Gill and I still hit him." Ludwig now crying in his brothers arms.

"Lest's get out of her you need to go to the bar with me."

So they left leaving Feliciano cry more than he ever had.

I really hope you like it plz don't kill me!


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night both Germans came home. Of course Prussia was piss ass drunk and Germany had to drive so he only ended up having one beer. Why did he bother going drinking with his brother anymore, it always ended the same way.

"Ya knowwww, brrruder." Slurred Prussia.

"I think you shhhhoulddda drank moooorrrre."

Ludwig sighed.

"I think you should have drank less."

"Nahhh I think weeeeeee shhhhould go ouuuuuuuut and party jaaaaaaa?"

"I think you should go to bed."

"Jaaaa I- I'll do that."

Germany could hear step…step…step…crash! Well I am sure Gilbert will be just fine.

Germany hear something stir beside him. He looked over to see a sleeping Italy on the couch. His face was tear stained with red puffy eyes. He had obviously cried himself to sleep.

"Oh Italy I am so sorry." Germany whispered.

He picked up the Italian and carried him up stairs and placed him in the bed.

He carefully cuddled up next to him and held him close.

"G-Germany?"

"Italy did I wake you I am sorry?"

"No." Feliciano looked away.

"Italy I am so sorry about hitting you I never should have. I'll understand if you can never forgive me."

"Ludwig I love you but I really thought you hated me and you didn't love me anymore."

"Feli I will always love you….always."

Italy snuggled close to Germany and kissed his chest.

"Now Feli I am sorry I don't believe you but you have to understand he is my bruder and he gave me his word he would never betray me like that."

"I know."

"Your still going to stick to your story aren't you."

"Yes Germany I will prove it to you."

"Ok I'll be waiting but I can't see Gill ever doing that to you not when he gave me his word."

Italy silently cried till he fell asleep the next morning Germany left for work early just like every morning. Italy was left alone again.

He woke up in an empty bed but he soon knew there would be some one else there. With no waning the phone rang. He retched out and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Italy?"

"Veee~ Japan!"

"It is done."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you."

With that the called ended.

From down stairs he hears the Prussian call for him.

"Oh Feli were are you I need to talk to you."

Why can't he just leave me alone?

Prussia head up stairs and he came into the room.

"Come with me Feli we going to have a talk."

"Please why can't you leave me alone?

"Well than who would I play with."

He took Feli's hand and yet again dragged him down to the basement.

"Why did you tell him Feli?"

Italy juts looked away.

Than he felt Gilberts hand come down hard across his face.

"ahh." Yelped the young Italian.

"Feliciano! I asked you something I want an answer."

"B-Because what your d-doing to me i-its wrong."

"So do you think I care!"

"Why did you lie to Ludwig he's your brother."

"Well sure I feel bad for lying to West but do you know what it's like he baselessly flaunts you in front of me."

"Y-Your jealous of Ludwig … Because he has me?"

"Yes but now I have you as my pet and West never has to know."

"I-I do not b-belong to you."

"What was that?"

Oh shit he was going to get it now. Be he kept fighting.

"I don't belong to you!"

He pushed Italy on the bed he held his hands and above his head and lock them into cuffs.

"Looks like you need a reminder who your master is."

He was so tired of this he was not thinking and he blurted out.

"Your not my master you never will be." And with that he spit in the Prussians face.

Prussia wiped the spit off his face. Italy already regretted what he did.

Gilbert tore off Feliciano's shirt and bit down hard on his shoulder.

Italy screamed in pain the Prussian did not stop till he drew blood.

Than he dug he nails into the Italians side. Feli shirked in pain again.

But the albino was not were near done.

He bit Italys chest leaving horrible marks.

"P-Please stop I-I am sorry Please just no more." Sobbed Italy.

"Fine I'll stop biting you."

He Flipped Italy over and pulled off the small man's pants and boxers and his own.

"Iam Going to make you moan my name."

For once he lubed up his cock and rammed into Italy not had hard as he use to but still enough to make Italy cry out in pain.

"ahhhh no d-don't."

He began to fuck Italy moving faster and hard with each thrust.

About 5 min in he found Italy sweet spot and Italy could not help but moan it felt so good he wanted more. Finely after 3 min he could not take it he gave in a begged.

"Ohhhh Please more more faster please oh god." Moan Italy.

Prussia stopped a pulled out.

" go clean yourself up you slut! I not going to let you cum."

Italy ran to the bathroom and did clean up then dialled up Japan.

Japan picked up

"Hello?"

"Its done ."

"Ok, rest now my friend I will take care of it from here."

**Sorry this one took a bit and I know the end is a bit rushed but I am dead tired next one will be so much better and will Germany finely see his brother lies for what there are read and fine out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finely Germany will see that Italy was not lying ! **

later than night Italy was making dinner stirring the pasta barely paying attention to what he was doing. He was to busy thing about when Japan would get there and how Germany would see he want not lying.

Germany came up behind him ad gave him a hug Feliciano almost jumped out of him skin.

Feli thought it was Prussia so he did the only thing he could.

"Vee let go no don't let go let go!"

"Hey hey clam down Italy it's just me." Germany said trying to calm me down

"O-Oh Germany I'am sorry I was not paying attention and."

Germany laughed.

"Its fine don't worry about it I'am sorry I scared you."

Italy opened his mouth to say something that's when you doorbell rang.

"Holed that thought Feli."

Germany answered the door. He was surprised to say the lest he saw Kiku at the door huffing and puffing liked he had just ran all the way from him house to Germanys.

"Kiku what …why are you-"

"No time to explain it all just tell me were is you labtop."

"Ummm its in my living room but I-"

He was cut off again by Japan.

"Good come." He dragged the German by the hand to his own living room.

"You must look at this Italy was not lying to you and-"

"Wait is this what all your huffing and puffing is a about?"

Germany stopped just outside the kitchen were Italy was still cooking.

"I'am sorry to tell you but Feli is lying. So you need to go home and forget what Feli told you."

"Please Germany you must watch this it will all make sense."

"No Kiku can't you see." He sighed "Italy it acting like a little kid."

"Fine you don't have to belive me or Italy just take this and watch it please for me."

"Ok but not now."

"Soon Mr. Germany soon." Japan told him firmly. He looked Germany in the eye Germany looked at him and was almost sacred from the look the Japanese man was giving him.

And with that Japan. Germany walked into the kitchen and saw Italy's body shaking.

"Italy?"

Germany made his way over to the faille Italian.

"Are you ok?"

"You are so blinded!" Italy turned you Germany with tears gushing down his face.

"You can't even see the truth when it's right in front of you!"

"Italy don't do this now I am not in the mood."

"Even Japan can see I am not lying. Everything I have said it true!"

"Feli stop this nonsense!"

"No all you can see is what your brother wants you to see. He's playing you like a fool!"

"Feliciano Vargas that is enough of your childishness. If you don't stop saying thsese foolish things."

"What you hit me again go ahead I don't care anymore hit me all you want it nothing compared to the pain I feel of the one person I love the most take the side of the enemy and being blinded by nothing but word and a blood bond."

Germany was furious. No one could talk about him and his brother that way Gill was the only family he had left.

"Italy please just walk away right now."

Italy turned to walk away "Germany I going to walk out the door now but I am not coming back."

Germany was shocked Italy had never acted like this before. He replayed without thinking.

"Fine leave it's not like you matter to me if all your going to do is connately lie!"

With that Italy was gone.

At japans place he had put the video online and sent it to every nation. Just not Prussia.

And he sent a massage along with it

Look at what Prussia has become we need to help Italy but Germany I bind lets help him see the light.

Later after a few beers Germany was looking at his e-amil hmmm Spain e-mailed me lets take a look.

Ludwig watch the disc Japan gave you Oh and you might wan to keep Prussia away from me for a long long time.

The next 10 e-mails said close to the same thing.

God I'll watch the dumb disc German popped in the dvd and he looked like he had seen death him self and it was over Prussia came upstairs.

"Hey bruder wares Italy I here a bunch of yelling did he leave you?"

"Prussia…you lying motherfucker ….yours dead!"

**Sorry got to end it here for now but it 3 am I hope you like this ch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now for Prussia to get the ass kicking he deserves!**

"Gilbert you bastard!" How could you do that to Italy!"

"What do you mean bruder?"

"You raped him and beat him. Don't you dare to try and cover it up this time Japan showed me a tape."

"So you finely figured it out. What are you going to do now beg for Feli's forgiveness?"

"No I can't because of you he ran out on me."

"Oh because of me. from what I heard it was because you would not believe him and that's why he left you."

"shut up you fucking liar!"

"Over the last few month I lied about a lot of thing bruder but this is not one of them. Feliciano did run out because of you."

"Don't you say his name!" Ludwig lunged at his brother barley missing him.

"Hey Ludwig the kid is gone no reason to kill me plus I am great lover you could always have me." He joke.

"Your sick!" he lunged for him again and was able to pin him to the ground.

He was so involved with pinning his brother to the ground he did not hear the door open.

"You think Feli is just some one you can replace he'll never be replace never! And he is not some doll for you to play around with than throw away when you're done with him!"

He began to punch the albino in the face, chest, arms anything he could reach. Italy had been the one that walked back in to front door and hear every word that the German had said. He was now standing in the doorway of the living room watching Ludwig beat the hell out of he brother.

"Ludwig please stop." Feli's voice barley above a wispier."

He tried again "Ludwig please!"

Germany didn't even hear him. Finely he ran up and grabbed Germanys arms. And sobbed and begged for him to stop.

Germany felt something pull on his arm and looked over. What he saw was a angel his angel.

"F-Feli…how can I after….after what he did to you.."

"I know what he did to me was wrong but he is your brother and the only family you have left."

Germanys eyes widened at the Italian's words.

"Please Germany don't do this."

Germany sighed deeply. "Ok but." He turned to his almost unconscious brother. " you have 20 min to pack up and get out!"

He got off his brother. "Italy I'am so sorry. What I said I didn't mean a word of it."

"I know go rest and cam down ok I get you a beer soon."

"You wont leave again?"

"Never love Ti amo tanto" (I love you vary much)

Germany left the room and Italy was at Prussia side in minutes. He had a cold clothe in his hand and was wiping the blood off the Prussians face.

"Why are you help me ?"

"…."

"I-Italy why you should hate me?"

There was a long silence before Italy spoke.

"You really know nothing about me do you? I can't hate anyone no matter has happens I guess that might be what makes me week."

A small kesesese came from the bloody and broken Prussian.

"Your so wrong your not week at all…Your strong and my bruder has no clue how lucky he is. How lucky he is to have you. I envy him so much more now."

"you s-should see i-if you can ummm move everything." Said the blushing Italy.

"I don't think I can get up with out help. Ludwig did a number on my ribs."

"Here I'll help you up." Italy put helped the Prussian to his feet. And on Gilbert's face was indescribable pain he helped him to a chair.

"now I have to go give Ludwig his beer. I'll give you as much time to get out as I can." He gently hugged Gilbert as not to hurt him and than grabbed a beer and was off to see Germany.

Prussia sat there for a minute in shock. But he soon he was slowly making his way down stairs to pack.

**Ok so I making to ending one with hungery and one with iggy you will like them plz read one or both.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok ppl this is what I have being planning and this is what you want than maybe 2 more ch than my 2 ending k**

Italy took the beer cup to Germany. He looked a lot calmer so before he set the beer down on the table he poured it over Germany. Ludwig was surprised to say the least.

"I-Italy, I thought you said you forgave me."

"I said I love you I never said I forgive you", said Italy crossing his arms over his chest and turning around.

Ludwig almost wanted to laugh at Feli's way of getting back at him, but he knew Italy was not a fighter. Italians were never much of fighters, they were lovers and that's what they're best at. Just like Feli.

"Feli, just tell me please what can I do to get you to forgive me and trust me again."

"Time, it takes time, don't you know that?"

"I have time but I am only human." (plz don't hate me for making Germany say this.)

"I am not asking for forever."

"Ok, I need a shower", said Germany as he got up awkwardly and walked out of the room. Lucky Prussia had made it down to the basement by that time.

Feli sighed, "I should go help the ass get out of the house so Germany won't kill him". What he did to me was wrong be he should not be killed for it and Germany will without even meaning to or at least in this state he will.

Reluctantly he headed down stairs. As soon as he got down stairs Prussia opened his mouth, but Italy cut him off and didn't let him speak.

"Don't Prussia, just don't. You have no idea how much I want to punch you in the face right now, but I think I would hurt myself more than you and I am not…I am not a fighter. I mean you know I can't fight anyone or anything…"

"Feli, your right you're not a fighter…"

The Italian looked away as he tried not to cry.

"You're a lover and my bruder it so lucky to have you. Don't keep him waiting, it's not his fault."

Italy was crying now but for different reasons.

"Your things are packed, please leave."

Prussia walked over to Italy and tilted his face gently to look at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I really am sorry Feli, I got too jealous. Be kind to Ludwig, he loves you more than I ever could."

As he was walking away Feliciano felt ….something. He was pissed at Prussia, but he felt there was one more thing he had to tell him. He raced up the stairs and ran to the door.

"Gilbert!", he called after him and ran up to him.

Prussia turned to see the Italian run up to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think this means you can't ever call, in fact, I want to be called every now and again. and maybe in a month or a few you can come back a visit ok."

For once Prussia let go of his pride and hugged Feli and cried for two reasons, one, he was so happy, two his ribs still hurt like hell.

"Thank you so much Feliciano, I… thank you."

"It's ok now, go before Ludwig sees this."

"Right, goodbye for now."

Little did Feli know, Ludwig had seen it all. No sooner then Feli got in the door, he got his arm gabbed by the German man and he was dragged into to kitchen. Germany stood in front of Italy, grabbed both of his shoulders and shook Italy.

"Why were you talking to him? Why Feli? He is never welcome here again!"

"You mean Gil-"

"Don't you dare say his name! I don't want you talking with him, he is nothing but a liar!"

"Ludwig, he was just….never mind."

He knew the German would not listen to him at that moment.

"I'm going to call my brother, I'm going out tonight drinking, I'll be back before midnight!" Called Italy.

"Be safe." called Germany then he sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I am getting really discourager about writing this fanfic but I know I still have fans and I keep witting for you! 3**

Italy headed over to his brothers place. Tonight he was going to get piss ass drunk.

He knocked on the door.

"Fatello it's me open up!"

A vary unhappy Ramano opened the door the door.

"What do you want stupido.?"

"Lets go out drinking!"

"why?"

"I'll tell you on the was just please come with me." Wined Feliciano.

"Fine but we might have to Bring Spain so that if we both get drunk some one will drive us back."

"Vee are you sure that's the only reason."

He looked at his brother with a knowing look.

"Yes that's all!" said Ramano stubbornly.

Feli just rolled his eyes and they were off .

While in the car Italy told his brother about his plan.

"You what! Is your brain broken. That it the dumbest plan I ever heard. You're an idiot if you think that will work. Spain please tell my fatello he is being a stupido! Italian and he should just go make some pasta or something."

"Hahaha." The Spaniard laughed. "Your brothers just worried about you."

"Yah I know."

"Ok Feli let me get this straight, your going to get drunk go home and trust your stupid boyfrined who has not had sex for moths will not take avenged of you?"

"Yes."

"Feli! Have you lost it! Do you know how much of a horny drunk you are!"

"Y-Yes and if Ludwig love me and wants me to trust him again he will make sure nothing happens."

"You idioto but I cant stop you."

Italy smiled at him brother knowing fully that could stop him if he really wanted to.

"Thank you fatello." Italy said as he hugged his brother .

"get off of me stupido!"

**(Back at Gremanys place)**

I am a ass and such a idiot how could I not see. How could I lets this happen its all my fault. Italy I m so sorry. Germany thought to him self.

He had been trying to text Italy to just come back but his phone must have been off.

He was out with he brother so he should be fine. But why not just drink at home.

Not much he could do about he got up popped open a beer and tuned on the T.V.

**(later around midnight)**

A vary vary drunk Feliciano stumbled thought the door. Germany looked at Italy.

"Italy your back."

"Heyyyyyy Germany I feel funny."

"Here let me help you up to bed and you can sleep this off." Germany sighed he had to get drunk dint he. Thought the German.

"But Germanyyyyy I don't want to go to sleep." Said the Italian wile he sloppily but effectively grinding against his waist.

Oh god. Thought Germany

"Italy…stop."

He picked up Italy and carried him to the bed and laid him down and was a bout to sit back up when Italy pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed back and Italy's tong ran across Germanys lips and soon the tongs were dancing.

Germany could not ignore the taste of alcohol on the Italians tongs.

He push Italy down and sat up and he wait till Italy stop trying to rip bother of there cloths off. And took a pillow and a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

In the morning Germany went to check on Italy he opened the door to see a shivering bundle .

"Feli?" he said softly.

"Veee please don't yell I'm never drinking again!"

Germany began to leave.

"wait …ow ." He said rubbing his head. "did we do it last night?"

"no you trying to make me but no."

And with that he left. Italy had a massive hangover he thought it best to leave him be for now.

"I will have to thank Germany in my own way. Mmmmm after my hangover gone."

Italy said to himself.

**Plz review plz! And I going to say if you don't like it don't read**


	16. Chapter 16

Prussia sat on the grass in he had run out of money and now no were to stay. All his friends were shocked and degusted with him and his brother would not even talk to him. He tried to call Feli but every time Germany found of he got pissed.

"Hey Gil"

"L-Liz … what you here to yell at me too?"

"Well I was but you out of money aren't you and you need a place to stay right?"

"Yah….." he said glumly .

"Well come on you can stay with me."

"What really!"

"Yep. I just awesome that way ." she said mocking him and smiling.

"Hey be nice I just kicked out and everyone is pissed at me. "

"They have a right to be I mean look at what you did to Feli."

I know ! ….I was just so….jealous of my burder he has the prefect lover. I felt like I wanted some one like that some that will do anything for the will eve die for me."

"I see so you tried to steel him from Ludwig."

"Yah…who was I kidding."

"come on Gil you'll fine some one ."

"Yah right everyone hates me right now."

"Not everyone I know some one that ….really likes you." She blushed.

"Really who?"

"Are you really that dim….me you idiot !"

"Really but you beat me up all the time and always hitting me with your frying pan."

"I was…scared you would find out I like you and you would make fun of me…."

"Liz I thought you only like me as a friend if I knew …."

"Go a head make fun just get if over with."

"Liz I am not going to make fun of you I…liked you for a while."

"What?"

"I like you liz I have for a while now but you never let me do anything so I thought you were never in to me."

"…"

Gilbret pulled her into a hug and then kissed her gently. She kissed him back and tears filled her eyes a spilled over.

He pulled back.

"oh no I am sorry Liz did I do something wrong please don't cry."

" no Gil I am not crying because I am sad I am crying beacuase I m happy."

"Girl cry when there happy too well fuck how should I know that."

Liz burst out laughing.

"how about you just shut up and kiss me."

"I think I like that idea."

He kisses her once more deeply. She slid her tong into his mouth. Gilbert eyes went wide. He let his dance with hers after a while they had to brake for air. "come on ill talk to Ludwig later till he forgives you can stay with me unless you want to move in."

"Really I can move in with you like forever."

"you can stay as long you keep loveing me."

"Are you sure you can handle me around forever?"

She kissed his cheek. And pulled him along to her house and got him set up and everything she call Ludwig told him Gilbert was staying with her and hopeful. Someday that Ludwig will come over and forgiving him. Ludwig agreed in a few weeks he would have meeting with Gil and maybe a few weeks after have Feli able to meet too.

The meeting were going well and Feli was coming to them to Feli and Gil were hugging and Gil were being to act like brothers again a year later Ludwig eve told Gil could could move back in . Gilbert declined his offer he was happy with Hungary even if she did still hit him with her frying pan sometime hey nothing is prefect.

Italy always thanked Germany. Because in the end Germany did fight for him.

**do you guys want my other ending with iggy and gil or are you fine with this one plz tell me?**


End file.
